


Hands

by masserect



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: badbadbathhouse, F/F, Fluff, Holding Hands, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1532405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masserect/pseuds/masserect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The kink is holding hands. Just... holding hands."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

Chie's hands are strong.

All her training seems to consist of running and kicking, so they are still soft, but _strong_. Even when their fingers are just loosely intertwined, Yukiko feels that strength in the way Chie directs her own movements, probably without even realizing it. Chie's right arm, her left, swinging gently together with each step they take. They move well together, but there is no doubt in her mind who leads.

It's not uncommon for girls to hold hands, so it's fine even in public, nothing that makes people stare at them.

It's not uncommon for girls to whisper back and forth to each other either, so no one gives them a second look when Yukiko musters up the courage to ask, even though she's still a little scared that it will get a _why_ or _that's strange_ answer. But Chie just smiles and nods and tightens her grasp, fingers digging in between her knuckles.

No one knows that Yukiko's heart melts a little when she feels that, that her knees go weak for a moment, that she feels like it's only because Chie's strength is coursing through her that she manages to stay upright.

No one but Chie, because when Yukiko returns the smile, it's a warm, genuine expression that she never shows anyone else.

They can't kiss - not here, not now - but even lips on lips and dancing tongues couldn't say anything their tightly intertwined fingers and small, private smiles haven't already said.


End file.
